I Care Only for Myself
by Arishandera
Summary: “...We...are different yadonushi...I am not like the pharaoh. You are not like Yuugi.” Yami no Bakura explains to Ryou just how selfish and uncaring he is. Could be a hint of tendershipping. ONESHOT.


**This is kind of random since I'm not really a Ryou or Yami Bakura fan, as I'm more of a Yami Malik and Malik fan, but who cares, eh?**

**Warnings: Nothing really, depends on how you'd want to interpret it.**

**This happens after Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura's duel in Battle Ship. You know, with Ryou unconscious (physically) and all. **

**Disclaimer: All named characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi**

-------

I Care Only for Myself

---------------

Bakura Ryou watched as Yuugi turned to sleep, Yami no Yuugi sitting by his bedside, offering the smaller boy the comfort of his presence. The pharaoh wasn't aware of Ryou's presence, nor was he aware of another dark spirit's, who was regarding the peaceful scene with a look of distaste.

Yami no Bakura fixed his eyes on the pharaoh's bent form and watched as the other stole quick yet concerned glances at the dozing boy.

Ryou noticed his eyes flash with hate and disgust. But before he could dwell upon it longer, Yami no Bakura said, "Pathetic, aren't they, yadonushi?" 

--- 

"The pharaoh, and Yuugi. See how they pine for the other's presence? How they _need_ their precious other to be always there?"

"But Yuugi-kun—he's facing a difficult decision. He doesn't want Yami no Yuugi to leave, but he doesn't want to stop him from his quest for his memories as well. It's alright for him to yearn for comfort every now and then…"

"Seeking comfort is a prime example of weakness, yadonushi. Don't you know that? The pharaoh, he needs his light, probably even more than Yuugi needs _him_—ha! See how he looks at his light, yadonushi? He'd _die _if Yuugi and he are separated. He'd most certainly die if Yuugi dies, and he's supposed to be immortal!"

"…he just cares for Yuugi-kun..."

"That makes him even more pathetic."

"…What about us?"

"…We…are different yadonushi…I…am not like the pharaoh. You are not like Yuugi."

"Oh…"

"Do you think I care about you, like how the pharaoh cares about Yuugi? Ha-ha, you should know better than that, yadonushi!"

"I guess…"

"A tomb robber is selfish, remember that. I look after myself, I won't let any harm come to me, I'd die _for _me, and no one else. We look the same, share the same body—but the same mind? The same_ heart_? _No_."

"I understand…really…you don't need to—"

"Do you, yadonushi? Do you really? Do you comprehend, what's between us? Listen carefully…I would never care about any person other than myself…that's how its always been since you released me from the Sennen Ring, that's how it is now, and that's how it will forever be!"

"…I…I'm going back to my body now—"

"Why are your eyes glistening, yadonushi?..._Tears_? Oh, you don't need to cry, you _shouldn't _cry…it won't change anything…because, yadonushi…I care only for _myself_…"

"I know, yami…I…I _understand_…"

"Really, yadonushi?"

Ryou smiled and he wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, "I don't know…yami, I think…maybe…I'm going back to my body now, alright?" 

--- 

Maybe you think I'm cruel and so heartless as to say all those things to him, and I will not deny this, for I _am _cruel and heartless.

But I do not blame you for not understanding.

Only yadonushi could understand, after all, he _is _me. And who better to understand me than myself?

Still lost?

I may be the past, an ancient form of Bakura Ryou…and unlike yadonushi in so many levels, but what of our soul? Aren't they the same? He's my reincarnation; myself born again in a different timeline, place, and life.

So…me, myself, I, and him…don't these words mean the same?

Yadonushi is sleeping now, his body worn out from Osiris' attack. I allow myself a small smile. I don't really know whether he understood me or not, and whether my twisted words made sense to him.

My hand passes through his hair, leaving it undisturbed, but it was the only thing I could do in my state.

"A tomb robber is selfish, remember that. I look after myself--_you_, I won't let any harm come to me--_you_, I'd die _for _me--_you_, and no one else," I repeat my words from last time. "You don't need to cry, you _shouldn't _cry because, yadonushi…I care only for _myself_…_YOU,"_ I grinned, "For aren't we one and the same?"

--------

**Practicing serious-fic writing again :D. Critics are welcome. And will be really appreciated. I hope it made sense to you huys and all :(  
**


End file.
